


Present Problems

by bloodlinereigns (orphan_account)



Series: Time Heals [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Roman is confused a lot, lots of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodlinereigns
Summary: A direct sequel to Face of The Past. How is Roman going to juggle comforting Finn, wrestling, and Seth's odd behavior? Just when he thought he had everything figured out, his path starts to tangle up all over again. Is there anything that can save him from completely losing himself? Also, Kevin is a total prick.





	1. Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> I started this new story earlier than expected as a birthday present to a great friend. Patricia, thank you for supporting my writing and being an all around awesome person. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Quick sidenote: There are a lot of timeskips. I hope they're not too hard to follow!

“I just…I just don’t understand why Hunter would do that.”

“Frankly, I’ve never understood why he does anything and I don’t really care.” Roman was on the phone with Finn, half in his gear and still extremely pissed off. He was so _so_ close during that fatal four-way. Maybe he wouldn’t have won, but he would have at least eliminated Seth. But then Triple fucking H decided to pedigree him on the ground and help Rollins get the pin on him. The only thing that had went well for Roman was the fact that Seth had gotten a taste of the pedigree and betrayal. However, he was still angry that the Chief of whatever had ruined it for him (again) and he had called his boyfriend to vent.

“I just want to punch his face in.”

“He’s kind of our boss Roman.”

“Hasn’t stopped me before.”

“I know, I know. But you can’t just run up on a man like that. Not again at least.”

Roman sighed, sitting on the floor of the otherwise empty locker room. Finn’s voice was calm and it settled him down more than anything else.

“I just…really wanted it. It’d be different if KO had just beaten me.”

“You’ll get another shot, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, yeah…How’s the arm?” Roman hadn’t seen Finn since their short encounter last week and he was missing him badly. But they didn’t want to risk anyone getting suspicious so they had agreed to wait until the spotlight wasn’t on him as much. Roman didn’t think he could make it.

“Hurts, but getting a little better. I’ll be in the sling for a while. I need you to come kiss it better love.”

“I want to be there, so badly. Next week, right?”

“Next week. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I think so. Take care of yourself till I get there.”

“I will, then you can take care of me instead!”

“Of course. Love you.”

“Love you, bye!”

When Roman hung up he stood up and finished getting dressed before he headed out to his hotel. He was still angry. But he couldn’t help it when his mind drifted to Seth. The man had betrayed him two years ago for the person that had just left him in the canvas.

_Does he think he made the right decision now?_

_He deserved it._

_So why do I feel sorry for him?_

Roman was tired of his feelings for Seth. It was like no matter what the younger man did, Roman would still want him to be okay. It made him sick.

* * *

 

The days started to blur dangerously. Roman couldn’t find it in himself to do anything more than go through the motions. If it wasn’t about his family, friends or Finn he didn’t really care about it.

Monday came sooner than it should have and Roman was restless in the back. He didn’t have a match tonight, didn’t even have an interview.

_Why the hell am I even here?_

He watched Seth rant some hypocritical bull and he wasn’t surprised when the man got the match he wanted.

_Throw a tantrum, get whatever you want. Sounds like Seth._

But he had to admit he was tense when Stephanie tried to suspend the man. It rubbed him the wrong way for multiple reasons. But he let it slide, walked back to his locker room and kept to himself for most of the night.

* * *

 

Kevin was furious once Raw went off. Backstage he hadn’t stopped yelling, looking for Foley or anyone else that would listen.

“You can’t do this! I’m already up against Rollins; now you want to put me up against this idiot?”

Roman had never liked Kevin. The other man was always so rude, practically stepping over people all the time.

“I’m the Universal champion, you can’t do this to me!” Roman could hear still hear Kevin talking as he changed into his street clothes. It died down by the time he left to get to the parking lot. He was too busy texting Finn to worry about Kevin anyways.

 **Finn:** Look who’s got a match!! Just a few more wins and my big strong man will be Universal champ!

Finn really liked using kiss emojis, and they were growing on Roman.

 **Roman:** Thanks babe, I’ll bring home the gold

 **Finn:** Our replicas are gonna look good next to each other

Roman almost walked right into his car while looking down at his phone. He opened his trunk and tossed his bags inside before getting into the drivers’ seat.

 **Roman:** Back on the road now, text when I get to the next spot

 **Finn:** Drive safe, miss you love

* * *

 

“The only problem he’s having is being bored out of his mind.” Sami spoke between bites. He and Roman were having brunch, something that the pair commonly did now.

“But they’re taking care of him.”

“That’s great, thanks.” Roman wished that he had something more to add to the conversation but he couldn’t find any other topic. He was never a good conversationalist.

“It’s my job to look after him anyways.” Sami’s phone had being going off throughout their meal but both had ignored it. Still, the tone was continuing and it seemed to be grating on Sami’s nerves. He kept checking the screen but never unlocking it.

“Spam?”

“I wish. It’s…It’s Kevin.”

“What does he want?”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s just being Kevin. Sorry, I’ll turn it off.”

Sami grabbed his phone off the table, not bothering to check it. It looked like he had been through this long enough to just ignore it.

“You know, he’s just keep doing it.” Roman spoke softly, to keep it between them. “I don’t want to get all preachy ‘I know these types of people’ or some shit. I just know how these things go. He’s gonna wear you down until-“

“Can we, not talk about this right now? I know what you mean but I just need some time.”

“Right, I get it.” He sighed and finished up his food. He didn’t know what to say to Sami, didn’t want to assume anything and ruin their friendship. So he didn’t push because he wouldn’t want to be pushed.

* * *

 

“I can’t tell you about that shit Dean.”

“Why the hell not?” Dean sounded exasperated over the phone. He had been trying to pry some information out of Roman but was getting nowhere.

“Because Sami trusts me. And if he wanted you to know he would tell you.”

“I just know that asshole Kevin is hurting him. Wish I could kick his ass right now.”

“Hey, I’ll do it for you man. You just worry about getting that belt back man.”

“Can you believe that shit?? A fucking low blow. Well, if Styles wanted to fuck me, he can forget about it now.”

“Now you gotta fight him and Cena now. Think you can manage?”

“No doubt man. You just worry about getting that red belt. We’ll take couple’s photos when we both get ours.”

“Sounds like a plan babe. Gotta get going to the next town, talk later.”

“Later.”

* * *

 

“I should have known that Seth was going to pull some shit like that. And Rusev? I mean, what the hell was that? Why do I have to screw everything up? It’s like I’m fucking addicted to ruining my own life.”

“Roman, calm down. And stop pacing, I can hear you from here.” Finn sounded half asleep but he was still attentive to Roman’s every word. Roman did stop pacing around his hotel room, crashing down on his temporary bed. He imagined Finn was lying in his own comfy bed, listening to all of Roman’s problems.

“I can’t calm down while my entire world is crumpling down in front of me.”

“Now you’re just being overdramatic.”

“It’s the only thing I know now.”

“First of all, this isn’t your fault.”

“How is this not my fault? I know Seth, I know what that asshole is capable of. And you can’t tell me that Rusev jumping in wasn’t my fault.”

“Okay…The Rusev thing might have been your fault. To be fair, you shouldn’t have said those things about his wife.”

“I know, I’m an asshole.” Finn started laughing.

“Only sometimes. But you can’t blame yourself when it comes to Seth. Like you said, you know him. He’ll do anything to win. You being in the match would have lessened his chances for sure. You’re a threat to him.”

“Stop being so smart, will you?”

“No, never. It’s part of my charm.”

“Good thing I love you.”

“Enough to finally come and visit me?” Roman stared up at the ceiling. He was supposed to see Finn the week before but plans changed and they were still missing each other.

“I’m so sorry. I should have already been there.”

“Can’t…Roman, can’t you come now?”

Roman went over his schedule in his head. He had an empty next couple of days. Normally he would go home, try and recover.

“I’ll be there in the morning.”

* * *

 

 Roman didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was like he was on his way to pick up someone for their first date together. As he drove in his rental, he kept looking at his passenger seat. There laid a bouquet of flowers with a get well soon card.

“Are the flowers too much? God, the flowers are way too much.” He sighed. Why was he so bad at this boyfriend thing?

“I’m so out of practice.”

* * *

 

 **Finn:** Are you here yet????

 **Roman:** Just parked the car, on my way up

Finn sent a bunch of emojis and exclamation points and Roman was smiling as he tugged his things up the elevator and towards Finn’s apartment door. Once he got to the right number, he knocked twice.

“Room service.”

Finn must have been waiting on the other side because he barely got the words out before the door was opening. The shorter man was dressed in sweats and a t shirt, still wearing the sling on his arm. It hurt Roman’s heart to see him like that but he smiled when he finally saw his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t just stare, get in here.” Finn moved to let him in and Roman pulled his stuff in and set it right by the door. He held out the flowers, still wearing a goofy grin. Finn laughed, taking them and opening up his arms for a hug. Roman was careful when he hugged him, careful not to touch his arm.

“Missed you so much.”

“Missed you more.” Finn pulled back first to kiss him. It was long and sweet, full of everything they’ve missed in the last few weeks.

“Do you feel better?”

“Now that I’m here, very much so.” Roman kissed Finn’s forehead. “Still want to beat the hell out of Kevin though.”

“Don’t we all. Come on, I bet you’re hungry.”

* * *

 

They ate sandwiches on the couch and watched a random SyFy movie. Roman had his arm on the couch behind Finn, fingers running across his shoulder gently. They were both so happy to just be together that they didn’t know what to say. Roman looked around the apartment, quickly noticing something.

“Who made all these lego things?”

“I did. One of my side hobbies.” Roman looked a Finn, not really surprised at the hobby itself.

“You never told me that you put together legos. That’s really cool.”

“Yeah? Well, some people think it’s a bit childish.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not fun.” Roman leaned over and picked up a spaceship that was on the coffee table. It was only half finished but it already looked quite complicated.

“You know, I bought one of those sets for JoJo. A castle or something. I don’t even know if she ever put it together. It’s probably still in my closet actually.”

Finn laughed, watching his boyfriend look over the structure.

“Doctors say that I can start putting them together again. Maybe next time when I’m over I can put it together for you.  Something she can put in her room.”

“That would be great babe, thank you.” Roman leaned over and kissed him before putting the spaceship back in its place.

“It’s no trouble, it’s fun!”  Finn shifted in his seat, trying to hide his wince of pain.

“How long do you have to stay in that thing?”

“I don’t know. Too long.” Finn pretended to focus on the tv but he was visibly upset.

“I know you hate this.”

“I keep envisioning the moment I hit that barricade. Every time I think of something I could have done to…god, I don’t know.”  
“There’s nothing you could have done.”

Finn kept his eyes down, biting his lip. Roman leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Is there something else bothering you?”

Finn turned away and hid his face from Roman.

“Baby, talk to me.”

“I just…” Finn sniffed like he was holding back tears. “I just miss wrestling so much.” He turned to Roman and hid his face in his chest. Roman was shocked at first, usually he was the one crying in his boyfriend’s arms. He didn’t hesitate to hug him close and comfort him. Finn cried in his arms, clinging to him.

“It’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you, I’m gonna be here for you as much as I can.”

Finn kept crying until he had cried himself out. His eyes were red and puffy and he was sniffling but he had to admit he felt a lot better.

“I think I’ve been holding that in since summer slam. Thank you.”

“It’s my job to be here to comfort you. I just wish I could have been here sooner.”

“At least you’re here now.”

Roman wiped his tears away and they kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this Finn?”

“How many times do I have to say yes and please?” They were on Finn’s bed, Roman hovering over his boyfriend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex, he just didn’t want to hurt Finn. His shoulder was still sore and causing him pain was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I just want to make you feel good. So if it hurts-“

“Roman, I’ll be fine. My safeword is ow. Now will you please help me take my pants off?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at his impatient boyfriend. Roman obeyed, pulling his sweatpants and briefs down. Instead of covering him again, he put Finn in his lap.

“As much as I love this position, aren’t you forgetting something?” Finn was referring to Roman still clothed lower half.

“I’m not fucking you while your arm is in a sling.”

“What? You got me naked just to tell me no? You’re the worst.” Finn pouted, his good arm wrapped around Roman’s neck to keep him upright. It had been weeks since their last time and Finn was, for lack of better words, horny as hell.

“Will you relax, please? Let me take care of you.” Roman moved them both to the center of the bed, kissing Finn’s neck. The man on top of him sighed happily. It felt so good to have Roman with him. Everywhere he touched him Finn felt like he was on fire. He pulled Roman’s hair out of its bun and twisted his fingers in his silky locks.

They rearranged their bodies on the bed so Roman was on all fours on top of Finn whose legs were spread and resting on Roman’s thighs. Roman was worshipping up and down Finn’s body with his hands and his mouth while ignoring his already hard member.

“Roman, please…” Finn was still tugging on the other’s long, urging him to stop teasing him.

“Do you have any-“

“Side table, top drawer.”

Roman fetched the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. Finn made grabby hands at him and Roman quickly came back to him, kissing him happily.  He trailed kisses down his chest to his thighs before using one lubed finger to stretch Finn out. It pulled a moan out of them both. One became two quickly and Roman didn’t give Finn a chance to adjust before speeding up his pace.

Finn’s hand took hold of Roman’s bicep, already whining for more. The bigger man situated his head between his boyfriend’s legs, teasing with his tongue right beside his working fingers. Finn was made a strangled noise that he would forever deny. He rocked his hips on those fingers, physically begging for more. Roman obeyed and added a third finger, spreading his legs so they rested on his shoulders. He started using his tongue more, sending tingles down Finn’s spine.

Finn bit his lip to stay quiet. As much as he loved Roman (and his fingers and especially his mouth) he didn’t want everyone on his floor to know. Despite this, whimpers and moans still leaked out as Roman quickened his pace. With every thrust he felt his release building up.

“Please, Roman please!” 

Roman picked up his head just enough to speak.

“I got you babe.”

He went back to it, faster and harder while using his free hand to stroke Finn right over the edge. As he came he let out a loud moan and pulled on Roman’s hair hard. He vaguely felt Roman pull out as he came down and tried to catch his breath.

Roman went into to the bathroom and by the time he came back Finn had recovered enough to move up and lay on the pillows.

“Feel better now?” Roman asked as he laid on the bed beside him.

“Ask me again after a couple more orgasms.” Finn snuggled into his side, kissing him as they both laughed.

Having Finn back in his arms meant so much to Roman. Nothing else seemed to be going right for him but this was absolutely his saving grace.

_I never want to leave._

 


	2. The Lost is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a little piece of himself when he wins the United States Championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It takes place between Roman's cage match with KO and Hell In a Cell. Please excuse any mistakes, I'm terrible at editing sometimes.

“Don’t want you to gooooo.”

Finn whined, hugging Roman’s arm with his good one. They were lying in bed and in just a few hours Roman would be heading to the airport. Even though he had spent the night it felt like he had just gotten to the warm apartment.

“You know I don’t want to leave either. But duty calls.”  
“I just want to be there with you. With everyone. I miss the fans, the matches, everything.”

“And they miss you too. But you gotta work on getting healthy first.”

“I know…”

Roman kissed the sour look off his boyfriend’s face, determined to cheer him up as best he could. Finn had been there for him when he was low, and now he could return the favor. So he kissed him over and over again until Finn started to laugh and kiss back. They would savor this moment and miss it until the next one.

* * *

 

On the plane Roman took the time to just think. He knew that he wanted that some revenge on Rusev for messing up his plans. And even if he couldn’t get the Universal Title yet, he was going to show KO that his days as champ were numbered. He didn’t even want to think about Seth’s place in all this madness. After losing the backing of Hunter, he would have thought that Seth would see the error in his ways. That was just wishful thinking. Seth was still Seth, a lying, cheating brat that would do any and everything to get to the top. He didn’t care about anyone else’s feelings. Roman knew that firsthand.

_Why can’t I keep him out of my head?_

Roman decided that he would deal with it Monday. For now he would sleep.

* * *

 

“A steel cage match? Right before you go for a title?” Finn sounded like he couldn’t believe it. Roman had called him as soon as he got a chance. He was alone in the locker room but kept listening in case he was interrupted.

“Yeah, but this is good. Now I can beat Kevin without anyone interrupting.”

“Just be careful. I know you’re supposed to be indestructible and all but you know how dangerous those cages can be.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Roman would have continued but the door started to open behind him.

“Gotta go, love you, bye.”

He didn’t hear Finn’s response before he hung up and tucked the phone back in his bag.

“Talking to your boy toy?” Even though he was still somewhat out of breath Seth still managed to sound extremely smug.

“What do you want?” Roman turned to face him, arm crossed in front of him. The younger man just shrugged and took a seat on the closest bench, wiping away his sweat with the towel over his shoulders.

“Just wanted to wish you luck. For tonight and for Sunday.”

“You actually hope I win the title?” Roman was trying to find Seth’s ulterior motive in his ‘kind’ words.

“Of course. Having that meaningless title will keep you out of my way.”

“Meaningless? Didn’t you win the same title last year?” He wasn’t about to touch the last part of his statement.

“I just won it to prove that I could beat John, that’s all it was. It only matters if you already have the most important title of them all.”

“Whatever man. Just don’t try and get in my way again.”

“Roman, listen. Last week was strictly business. I couldn’t have that title match turn into a triple threat. Couldn’t have you lose and ruin it for me. Again.” 

Roman thought about punching Seth. No, not just punching him. Throwing him across the room, letting out every ounce of anger on him. The rage instead him started bubbling up again and he just wanted to explode. But another part of him told him that Seth wasn’t worth it anymore. So, he took a deep breath and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care why you do anything you do Seth.” Seth was obviously surprised by the remark which made Roman certain that he had been purposely trying to get a rise out of Roman.

“Like I said, don’t get in my way.”

He left the locker room with his stuff, to put it somewhere safe before he got ready for his match. Before he did he checked his phone one last time.

**Finn:** Love you too! Kick his ass babe!

* * *

 

After the cage match Roman was equal parts sore and confused. Both Kevin and Rusev did a number on him, but the real surprise was Seth coming out. The younger man had saved him from an even worse beating.

_I should be thankful, right?_

He didn’t really know what to think as he walked back to the locker room slowly. As soon as the cage went up Seth was gone which was probably for the best. Kevin and Rusev had made their way to the back as well and Roman was alone.

A quick shower and a change of clothes before Roman was out in the parking lot. Sami was already in their rental, talking on the phone in the passenger’s seat.

“Yeah, yeah he’s right here. Right, talk later.” He hung up and greeted Roman.

“That was Finn, wanted me to congratulate you.”

Roman nodded and thanked him for starting up the car. He was just ready to get to bed. Better yet, he wanted to be with Finn again. He had no idea when he would have a chance to spend time with him again.

Sami didn’t seem to pick up on the ‘I don’t want to talk’ vibe that was coming from Roman but it didn’t really bother the other man as he drove. The ginger pretty much held a conversation with himself on the way to the hotel. They agreed on a time to meet up tomorrow and went their separate ways.

When he got to his hotel he finally checked his phone. A few texts from family and Dean that he replied to with ease. After responding he continued to scroll down his notifications.

**Finn:** Watched the match, great win!

**Finn:** Are you okay? Call me when you get to the hotel!

The texts from Finn comforted him but that wasn’t the end.

**Seth:** We need to talk

It was sent recently, probably while he was driving. He ignored it in favor of finally calling Finn.

“Hello Handsome.” Finn answered happily.

“Hi babe.” Roman laid back on his bed and curled up.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little mad but mostly sore. But I’ll be ready for Sunday.”

“I’ll be watching and cheering you on, promise.”

“Thanks babe.”

Something hung in the silence for a moment. It got tense because neither of them wanted to bring it up and leave the other in a bad mood. Finn broke it first.

“Did you talk to Seth?”

“No. I…I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Don’t look into it. You have to focus on this championship. Let Seth fight his battle, okay?” The certainty in Finn’s voice was helpful and comforting. The storm in his head slowly began to settle.

“Okay. You’re right. It can wait.”

“Good. Now let’s talk about me.”

The rest of the night Roman listened to Finn about his recovery, time spent at the performance center, and all the other things happening in his life. It was different than being face to face with him but he would take what he could get. He ended up falling asleep on the phone but when he woke up he had a text.

**Finn:** Good night sleepy head!

* * *

 

“AND THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION, ROMAN REIGNS!”

Holding the title up in the air felt amazing. His wanted to scream and jump up and down and kiss his boyfriend. He couldn’t do it all but he did have the biggest smile on his face as he took the belt in his hands.

He got through his interview and his photoshoot before heading back to his locker room. He received a lot of congrats from the other superstars and from friends and family through the phone. By the time he was done he had heard about the championship match. He didn’t really feel sorry for Seth, but he didn’t like a champion that couldn’t win by himself. Plus, he still kind of hated Jericho.

He was walking to the parking lot one way but was caught by Sami.

“Come on, this way.”

“What’s going on?” He followed the other man out another door and towards their cars.

“Seth’s that way and he’s kind of not in the best mood. Trust me, you do not want any of that.”

* * *

 

“The match was awesome! How do you feel?”

“Amazing. It feels like I’m finally on the right track again. I’m not so lost anymore.” Another phone call with Finn. It had become part of his nightly routine but was nothing like being with him. He hoped that he could find the time to see Finn, knowing that he would soon have to go on tour.

“I can’t wait to see it on you in person. When are you coming over??” Finn was obviously antsy and Roman couldn’t blame him.

“I don’t know, I promise as soon as I find out I’ll let you know. My schedule is going to be crazy babe.”

“It’s selfish of me to tell you to fit me in any way that you know how…But please fit me in any way that you know how.” Roman laughed.

“You make needy sound really, really cute. I miss you babe.”

“Miss you more. Get some rest before you take off, alright?”

“Promise.”

* * *

 

“Hell in a Cell? You really challenged Rusev to a match inside Hell in a Cell? ”

“I’ve been in that cell with Wyatt. I’m pretty sure I can handle Rusev. Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m incapable of not worrying. Just wish I could be there too.”

“Maybe next time it’ll be you and me in there.”

“Oh, don’t tease me.”

“Listen, I gotta go babe. Be good.”

“Never. Love you, bye!”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

The universe really hated Roman, he was sure. No matter how well he tried to plan a trip to visit Finn, even for a day, something else always came up. Every time he apologized to Finn profusely and tried not to make any more promises that he would have to break. Finn always assured him that everything was alright but the truth was they were both missing each other. In more ways than one.

Roman’s phone lit up while he was in the car and he checked it before he left.

(1 new message!)

It was a picture of Finn. His face was mostly cut off, teeth holding up the bottom of his shirt. His abs were perfectly on display and it looked like he was laying arched on some pillows. The only other thing he was wearing was tight black briefs. His thighs were slightly spread and in the picture you could just barely see the small, finger shaped bruises on the inside. Roman remembered leaving them on him the last time he spent the night.

Roman groaned, holding his phone to his chest. Finn was going to kill him, he was sure.

_What a way to go_

The next message from Finn was a text.

**Finn:** You have no idea how hard it is to take a hot selfie with one arm in a sling, so you better love this

Roman desperately needed to find more time.

* * *

 

Finn was bored out of his mind. During the day, he was fine. Physical therapy, plenty of friends, fans and workmates to keep him busy. But during the night when he couldn’t sleep he just felt like he was wasting away. After being on the road for so long, stopping just wasn’t any fun when you ended up alone.

Normally he’d be talking to Roman over the phone but the other man had texted him earlier. He’d be travelling all day and would just call Finn in the morning. Normally Finn would be understanding, but Roman still hadn’t visited him since the first time. And Hell in a Cell was happening that very weekend. He couldn’t even be mad at anyone, he knew how it happened in the business.

At the moment he was just flipping through the channels, not even paying attention. So when Roman called he happily dropped everything and picked up.

“I thought you were gonna be busy all day?”

“Yeah, I made some time. Did you get my package?”

“Package?”

Roman sounded disappointed, grumbling under his breath for a moment.

“It was supposed to get here by today, totally ruined it.”

“Just tell me what was inside!” Roman was so sweet, he surprised Finn with a gift? He cursed the mailing system for messing things up.

“Are you sure it’s not there? It’s better if you see it.”

“I don’t think so; maybe I should check downstairs.”

“Good idea.”

While keeping the phone in one hand, Finn got off the couch and slipped on his shoes. He didn’t even really care about Roman getting him a gift, just the simple fact that he thought of him was enough. After grabbing his keys he opened up the door and almost screamed.

Standing in front of his door was Roman, holding a box for a lego castle. He still had the phone held to his ear and had that cheesy smile on his face.

“You’re the worst!”

“I missed you too.”

“Get in here right now!”

Roman obeyed, bringing his things inside before picking up Finn and kissing him. He maneuvered them back to the couch and sitting down.

“What brought this on?”

“I wanted to surprise you. And that picture you sent me was really helpful.”

“So you came to visit instead of sending me a naked picture? Doesn’t really seem fair.”

“I thought you’d rather see it in person.”

“You’re right. Clothes off, please and thank you.”

They got up and walked as they tried to take off their clothes which cause several trip ups and plenty of laughter. By the time they made it to Finn’s bedroom they were naked and giggling to each other. Roman laid Finn down and started kissing his neck, leaving gentle bites as he worked his way down. He was still extra careful with his boyfriend’s shoulder, lovingly stroking his arm as he touched him.

“Missed you so much.” He whispered between kisses. Finn already had a hand in his hair, tugging the locks out of the bun. His blue eyes rolled back when Roman reached his already hard cock, taking him in his mouth slowly. It was the first time he had done it and Finn kind of never wanted him to stop.

These noises that Finn made were intoxicating and Roman wanted to hear him forever. Whines, mumbles and the occasional half formed sentence telling him to hurry up made him wish he could just stop time. Instead he lifted his head and grabbed the lube so that he could get Finn ready.

Finn thanked every deity he knew when Roman started working him open with his fingers. One, then two, then he got to three and set a quick pace. It had been way too long for both of them. When he removed his fingers Finn made a noise of disapproval but moved easily when Roman pushed him.

“Come on, come up here.” Roman sat up on the bed and Finn situated himself on his lap. Face to face, he couldn’t help but take a second to look at Roman. The younger man was smiling at him, brown eyes full of lust and love. He held Finn like he never wanted to let go. The Irishman kissed him, whispering on his lips.

“Love you so much.”

“Love you, love you too.”

Roman response was breathy and rushed, like he had been holding the words in. They moved around just enough before Finn lowered himself down on Roman’s cock. He must have forgotten about how big Roman was because the noise he made was so embarrassing and he covered his mouth. Roman didn’t laugh though, just gave him time to adjust. He kissed the hand that was over his boyfriend’s mouth before he started moving.

“Let me hear you baby, want everybody to hear.”

Finn uncovered his mouth and moaned, holding Roman close as he thrusted inside of him. It was just what both of them needed; fast, passionate, and hot. They had been wound so tight, so stressed, and it was like nothing else mattered but them right now.

Roman came first, setting Finn off and he released between their close bodies. They rode out their orgasms and laid on their sides on the bed. Roman pulled out and kissed Finn’s scar before getting up to find something to clean up. Finn appreciated it but all he wanted to was cuddle.

After that, they got under the covers. It was late already and both of them were exhausted. Roman was holding Finn tight from behind and the smaller man had his hand pressed to his chest. It felt so good to be that close with someone he loved. Finn fell asleep quickly and Roman was right there with him.

* * *

 

The next morning Finn woke up feeling safe and warm in Roman’s arms. The younger was still asleep, head resting on Finn’s back. He was content to lay there and not move but he could hear someone knocking on the door. Finn wiggled out of Roman’s grasp and got dressed (rather slowly) and walked to the door. Despite how long it took the person was still knocking, so he figured it must be important. When he opened the door he was happy to see Sami there, holding a box that seemed to be from a bakery. He had forgotten that the other man had said that he was coming.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” Sami came in, looking at his suspiciously.

“You’re glowing.  And you’re never _this_ cheery in the morning.”

Finn rolled his eyes, taking the box and putting in on the counter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sami didn’t believe him of course. He looked around the room and spotted bags that weren’t Finn’s. And it clicked.

“Please tell me you two didn’t have sex on anything that I’m about to sit on.”

“For now, you’re safe.”

“You guys are gross. Where is the big guy?”

“Still sleeping. I’ll make sure that he doesn’t come out here naked.” He started rolling Roman’s bags into his bedroom.

“That would be much appreciated, thanks.”

Finn left Sami to get comfortable and brought Roman’s things into his room. The younger man was just barely waking up, savoring the warmth of Finn’s blankets.

“Good morning handsome.” He was answered with a loud yawn and the shuffling of sheets. Roman sat up and rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning.” Finn crawled back into bed and into Roman’s arms, sitting on his lap. They shared a kiss and Roman tried to pull his boyfriend back under the covers.

“No, no no, we have a guest!” He laughed when Roman groaned and rolled his eyes, kissing his neck anyways. “I don’t think Sami would appreciate it if we ignored him in favor of staying in bed.”

“He’ll get over it.” Roman stated as he tried again, this time rolling Finn over on his back and settling over him. He didn’t put any pressure on him, just leaned down to kiss him. The size difference was so obvious in that moment and Roman couldn’t deny that he loved it. Somehow, he and Finn just fit perfectly.

Finn lifted his hand, the one not connected to a bad shoulder, and caressed the bigger man’s cheek. They stayed like that for a while until the silence was broken by a certain Canadian knocking on the door.

“Hey guys, don’t mean to bother but I thought we were going to eat together.”

“Alright, alright we’re coming!” Roman answered.

* * *

 

“What do you mean he won’t leave you alone?” Finn and Sami were talking to each other across the dining table while Roman made himself coffee in the kitchen. The topic of Kevin had come up and Sami was finally talking about his annoyance with him.

“He has been like this since we broke up but after battleground I thought he would just stop. Especially now that he’s hanging out with Chris Jericho. But he just keeps calling or texting and trying to get in my face backstage.”

“That’s exactly what Seth was doing to Roman. And I got him to stop.”

“I don’t exactly have a boyfriend to chase him away.”

“I hear Dean’s available.” Roman announced as he sat down, sipping his coffee. Sami groaned, resting his forehead on the table.

“Don’t even mention him.”

“Listen, I understand if you don’t like him back. Dean already thinks-“

“Wait, Dean thinks I don’t like him?” Sami lifted up his head and frowned.

“Well, you did kind of reject him.” Sami responded with a long sigh.

“It wasn’t like that… It’s just that every time I even think about getting in another relationship Kevin gets all aggravated. I’m just… I’m so tired of it.”

“Sorry, best friend has to confirm. So you do like Dean?”

Sami was blushing now, avoiding eye contact from both of them as he mumbled. “Yes, I like Dean…”

“This is great! Trust me, I know what you’re going through with Kevin. But you deserve a chance at a happy relationship, okay?” Roman was happy for both of his friends and he didn’t want them to stay apart when they really didn’t want to.

Sami seemed to contemplate his words for a while before nodding and smiling. “You’re right. I’m not going to let him hold me back. And I’m going to talk to Dean.”

“Attaboy.”

* * *

 

Later that day Roman got a text from Dean.

**Dean:** Listen, I don’t know what the hell you said or did, but thanks. I got a date!!!

* * *

 

“When did you get so good at relationship advice?” It was later that night and the couple was already in bed. Finn was laying over Roman’s chest, both of them still careful with his injured shoulder.

“I just thought about what my beautiful, smart boyfriend would say in that situation and tried my best. Sami and Dean are good friends, I just want to see them happy.”

“Oh, you lovable sap you!” Finn leaned in for a kiss and Roman happily obliged him. In just a few hours Roman would be gone again and heading towards Hell in a Cell.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah. It’s brutal in there, I already know it. And Rusev isn’t gonna let me off the hook easy. But I’m also proud. I’m gonna be the first person to ever defend this title in that cell. I want everyone to know that it does mean something.”

“I hope your nobility doesn’t get you injured.”

“I’ll be fine, stop babying me.”

“Never!”

* * *

 

He was nervous, there was no denying that. As he stood in the back getting ready he felt it build up inside of him. He had beaten Rusev before but it had never been in a match like this. In just a few minutes he’d be locked in a cage with a man that despised him. He scared, but he was never going to back down. He listened to Rusev’s music fade out before his own started to blast. Time to go to work.

* * *

 

Rusev didn’t let him out easy. It had been a grueling, hard fighting all out brawl. Roman’s entire body was screaming but he felt good. He felt like a winner. Holding that title up high made him proud.

He got dressed and watched the rest of the show from the locker room. He was just waiting for his interview at the end of the night before he could leave and get ready for the next city. He wanted to talk to Finn but the older man was busy until later that night and he didn’t want to bother him.

It was hard watching the Universal Championship match. Deep down, he wanted Seth to win. Because he knew Seth and he knew that Seth needed this. A championship was validation for all the things that he did, all the lies and the betrayal. If he didn’t have that, he might just have to look at himself in the mirror and realize that he fucked up. And that was a Seth that Roman wasn’t sure that he was ready to see.

So when Jericho snuck his way into the cell Roman tensed up in anger and fear. There was no way that Seth could take them both inside a structure like that. Something in him urged him to go out, to help him.

_Why do you I still feel like this?_

He didn’t move. He just watched Seth’s opportunity get pinned away.

“ONE…TWO…THREE!!”

“AND STILL…”

Roman stopped watching and walked outside for some peace and quiet. He needed to call his family anyways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for supporting this story as well as Face of The Past! Next chapter is going to begin right after HIAC's episode of RAW Talk and most likely end at the Raw after Survivor Series. I might take a break between though, since I have another story to work on but stay on the lookout for it. Feedback is always appreciated.


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test of faith, and some terrible teams. What is Seth trying to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting my story! I hope you all enjoy this!

_“He’s my little brother for a reason.”_

_“I’m gonna get the revenge that I never got”_

Roman didn’t even know what the hell he was saying, but it sounded good on screen. After he left the venue it was a short trip to the hotel. The interview was still playing back in his head. He sounded so confident, so sure of himself. He even went as far as claiming that he could beat both Jericho and Owens, something that Seth hadn’t been able to. He had wished Seth the best and then essentially threatened him. It felt good.

He was ready to go bed when someone knocked on his door. It was already late so he really wasn’t sure who wanted him now?

“Who is it?”

“Roman, let me in…please.”

That was Seth, Roman was sure. But he didn’t sound like cocky, angry, spoiled Seth. His voice was broken.

_Don’t open the door_

_Don’t let him in_

_You **know** what he wants_

He opened the door anyways.

God, Seth looked awful. His hair was in a half made bun, his face was red and his posture was like defeated man. There was tears in his brown eyes and tracks down his cheeks. Roman swore that his heart stopped for a moment.

_No no no_

_“_ Roman, please.”

The older man didn’t say anything, but he moved out of the way so Seth could walk inside of his hotel room. When he was in Roman closed the door and kept his distance, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s late Seth.”

“Roman I need you.” Seth’s voice broke out in a sob when he spoke and Roman silently cursed himself.

“I was a fool, trying to sabotage you. You were right, I was just jealous.” Seth turned to him and his face was heartbreaking. Roman’s face didn’t show anything as he listened but he body language relaxed. Seth continued, sniffling through.

“I did what I did for you. And look at you, you’re one of the biggest things in the company. You were always going to be. But what was going to happen to me? Hunter gave me a chance, but you know I regret it.”

Seth wiped his tears away but more kept coming.

“I missed you. And when I saw you with Sami, then Finn-“ He made a face when he said Finn but continued. “I wanted us back. And I know that you want us back.”

He got closer, gripping Roman’s arms. The other didn’t say anything, in truth he was completely choked up and confused. What the hell was Seth doing to him?

“And all this shit with Kevin and Hunter and that idiot Jericho just keeps reminding me that there’s a hole in my chest. I _need_  you Roman.”

_Don’t listen to him!! Stop this_

_“_ And you need me.”

_Nonono_

_“_ Roman, I still love you.”

Roman made a noise that could be called a whimper. He felt like he was breaking in half.

“And I know you still love me. Please, Roman. It hurts so much.”

Seth was going in for a kiss. Roman watched him lean in and felt himself do the same. It felt like every second was an hour long. Just as they got close enough, Seth closed his eyes and Roman leaned back.

“You deserve this.”

Seth stopped in his tracks, opened his eyes and leaned back. His face read as confused and his hands still held onto Roman.

“All that hurt? That hole in your chest? You deserve that. Because I can guarantee that it’s not even a fraction of how I felt.” Roman pushed him away, albeit very gently. Seth stood there, not sure why his plan wasn’t working.

“It’s not just about you leaving us and ruining my life afterwards. It was about all the shit you put me through before that. You lied to me, you used me, you made me feel like a monster! I did everything you wanted and it was never enough.”

“I was trying to he-“

“Shut up Seth. I’m tired of listening to you make shitty excuses for your shitty behavior. I don’t care if you did it for me or for yourself or whatever. The fact of the matter is that you did it. It’s done.”

Roman had never talked to Seth like this. Damn, it felt amazing.

“And I don’t need you. I have a boyfriend that loves me in spite of all the things you saw as flaws. And I know you don’t need me either. You just want me because you’re hurting.”

He sighed, looking away from Seth for a moment. But he didn’t want to back down just yet.

“But you’re right. I do still love you. But not because of our relationship. When we were a team you were always there for us, you knew what to say and what to do. You were my little brother and that’s when we were at our best. As a team.”

Roman walked back up to Seth, resting his hands on his shoulders. The younger man had stopped crying and was staring at him with a look that he couldn’t quite place.

“You’re always gonna have that special place in my heart. I’ve accepted that. And if we work together I’m fine with it. But I’m never going to be that guy that bent over backwards for you. Not again. I’ve moved on.”

He put his hands down and let his words float around in the air for a while. Seth stared at him before rubbing his eyes and looking down. Roman didn’t move, just stood his ground.

“I have to go.” He walked past Roman and out of the hotel room.

Roman heaved a sigh of relief and laid down on his bed. He felt like a weight had just been lifted off his chest. He decided to text Finn before going to bed.

 **Roman:** I love you

The next morning he woke up to the reply.

 **Finn:** I love you too! Now hurry back so I can congratulate you in person!

* * *

 

Roman was proud to be on the Survivor Series team. He wanted to represent his brand and win, no matter who he had to team up with. He would have liked it more if he didn’t have to team up with Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, but he’d get over it.

Agreeing to a match right after Hell in a Cell might not have been Roman’s brightest idea. But he was ruled by his emotions and Jericho always knew how to push his buttons. So now he was in the back getting ready for his match. Sami caught up with him, sitting in the locker room.

“You sure about this? You’re pretty beat up from yesterday.”

“I got this, I’m not gonna let Jericho get off that easy.”

“Yeah well, kick his ass for me.”

“You got it.” Roman nudged him with his elbow and grinned.

“Tell me about you and Dean.” Sami laughed and rolled his eyes.

“You sound like Finn! We haven’t even started actually dating yet.”

“It’s because we want to see our best friends happy, you know how it is.”

“Yeah, yeah. Our first date is this week so I’ll let you know if it’s not a complete disaster.”

“Don’t worry man. Dean is…super chill. You guys are gonna have fun, no matter what you do.”

“Thanks. I don’t know why I’m worried.”

“It’s cause you’re weird.”

“Shut up and get ready for your match.”

* * *

 

He should have known that Kevin was going to pull something if he didn’t think Jericho could win. Roman had pretty much won but not without getting beat up by both of them. After eating a pop up codebreaker he was out of it for a while. But not out of it enough to miss Seth’s theme come on.

He listened to the commotion while he got his bearing, looking up just in time to see Seth standing tall.

_What the hell?_

He stood up and faced him, keeping his distance in the ring. Time stopped between those ropes and they stared at each other, the noise from the crowd slowly creeping in. All Roman did was nod, in respect and hope that they understood each other.

It wasn’t hard to find Seth backstage. The younger man seemed to be waiting for him in the back.

“You couldn’t get out there a little sooner?” Roman joked, rubbing his sore neck.

“I shouldn’t have gone to your room last night.” Seth was serious, refusing to make eye contact. “It was selfish of me, and when it comes to you I’ve always been selfish.”

Roman leaned on the wall as he listened. In all honestly he didn’t need an explanation. He knew Seth.

“It won’t happen again. I came out there because you were outnumbered. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Seth walked away before Roman could say anything.

“Thanks, I guess.” Roman mumbled under his breath. That was fine. He was too tired to deal with anything anyways.

* * *

 

Finn woke up to lips and hands all over him. It took him a moment to gather his bearings but slowly everything had come back to him.

Late last night Roman had come over. It was the Tuesday night after a rough few days and the younger man had looked absolutely beat up. They barely even spoke before he put him to bed.

Now Roman was kissing down his bare chest, hands holding down his hips. Finn made a noise of approval and Roman paused to look up at him.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning you tease.” Finn muttered as Roman came back up to kiss him on the lips and lay back down next to him.

“I’m so glad you get some time off before Monday. Hell in a Cell was brutal and they made you have a match right after that? Then those two jerks started beating you up.” Finn curled up next to his boyfriend and hugged him tight.

“What happened with you and Seth anyways? I mean, what was that all about?”

Roman let out a sigh and squeezed Finn tight.

“Seth came into my hotel room on Sunday.” Finn looked up at him, sitting up and looking at Roman. He didn’t say anything but his confusion was obvious.

“He wanted to talk to me. He was crying and talking about how he missed me and wanted us to be together again. He tried to kiss me.”

“Roman…”

“But I realized something. I don’t want to go back to Seth. Our relationship was terrible. We make a good team when we’re on the same page, and I want to take care of him like he’s my brother. But I’m happy now, and I’m gonna do anything to jeopardize that.”

Finn smiled and leaned up for a kiss. Roman kissed him back but continued.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen with Survivor Series coming up and those two idiots trying to run things. Seth might be around more but…but I just need you to know that I will never, ever do anything to betray your trust.”

“The fact that you told me about this lets me know that I can trust you.” He caressed Roman’s face before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re extremely loyal Roman. Not a pushover, not weak, just loyal. To your career, your fans, your brand, everything. I’m not worried about you. Come here.”

Finn pulled Roman in for another kiss, twisting his fingers up in his locks. They kissed and held each other in bed for a long time, just enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

 

“I want you to stay here forever.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m cooking for you.”

“True, but there are other reasons too!” They were in Finn’s kitchen and Roman was making some baked pasta dish for dinner. He would have to leave the next night and they’d be in Scotland for Raw that week.

“Who do you think they’ll stick on your Survivor Series team? There’s only one spot left.” Finn sat on the counter, watching Roman do his work.

“I’m guessing Seth. But we’ll find out on Monday. There’s a lot of good guys.”

Roman was stirring the sauce, his back turned to Finn.

“With Kevin, Chris and Braun on your side I just hope it’s someone that you can trust.”

“You and me both. Kevin and Chris? Great wrestlers, no doubt. Terrible people. Braun? Don’t even get me started.”

“You’ll do fine! Remember when you eliminated four guys on your own and won? You should just do that again.”

“Been studying me Balor?”

“Occasionally. I have a lot of free time.” Roman grinned and brought a spoonful of sauce over for Finn to taste. The older did so happily, groaning in appreciation.

“That’s it, I’m keeping you forever.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Roman kissed Finn again, tasting the leftover sauce on his lips. Finn wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close while they made out in the kitchen.

* * *

 

On the plane to Scotland Roman sat next to Dean and let his best friend talk his ear off.

“It went so great, like better than I expected. We went out for dinner, went to my place and watched old sci fi stuff for hours, then we played board games. He’s just so easy to talk to, and we had fun.”

Roman could almost see the hearts in Dean’s eyes. He was happy for his best friend.

“We’re gonna get together again soon. I’m just…Man, I’m excited.”

“Alright loverboy, time for me to talk about my boy.”

* * *

 

After their first segment Roman was already frustrated. Chris and Kevin telling _him_ not to turn betray his teammates? Those hypocrites were almost laughable. He was going to enjoy beating the hell out of them in the main event.

But he also had to worry Braun. And Seth. Who he was stuck in the locker room with.

It felt…awkward. It had been a week since they had spoken and hadn’t spent any more time together. Roman was seated in on one side and Seth stayed to the other.

_I should say something._

“Steph gave you another title shot, didn’t she.”

_That was probably a little harsh_

“Yeah. It’s the only thing I wanted…I would have gotten on the team anyways.”

“At least you get something for it.”

“Yeah. Third time and all that.” Seth got called out for an interview and Roman sighed in relief. He didn’t know what to say to Seth now that they weren’t fighting every time they spoke. It wasn’t like they were back on good terms suddenly. It was just in their best interest to start working together again. And when it wasn’t, they’d probably be distant once more. And for now, Roman was okay with that.

* * *

 

“Will you please stop laughing at my pain?” Roman was back in his hotel and on the phone with Finn. The Irishman was laughing, still tickled about the main event.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so funny!”

“Shut up.” Roman couldn’t believe it. He punched Kevin right on top of Jericho and fell out of the ring, allowing Kevin to get the pinfall. Looking back at it he had to admit, it was kind of hilarious. And it was nice to hear Finn’s laughter, even if it was just through the phone.

“Alright, alright. All hilarious endings aside, how do you feel about our team?”

“I feel good. I think we’ve got this win in the bag, honestly. If we can get our heads on straight and just work together.”

“Maybe if you were the captain…”

“Kevin would never let that fly.”

“I know, wishful thinking is all. Get some rest!”

“Will do babe.”

* * *

 

Tagging with Kevin was not how he wanted to spend his Monday night. The other man was selfish, rude and way too cocky for someone who couldn’t beat Roman without help. He wouldn’t even tag in when Roman tried to get out and refused to tag Roman in so he could help. Still, Roman wanted to win. And if he had to pull Kevin onto Sheamus after spearing him, then he’d do it. He’d also make sure to tell Kevin that he would be coming for that Universal Title very soon.

* * *

 

“You have no idea what me and the big dog are capable of when we’re on the same page!”

Seth was right of course. Roman stood up tall as he watched and listened to both teams speak. It was nice to see Dean, but he didn’t want to make a big deal of it. It was also a bit of a confidence boost since he had beaten four out of the five already.

He did tense up when Dean started pacing through, everyone did. After his friend threw the first punch it was all out battle. It ended once Roman and Seth tossed the team captain out of the ring onto his teammates. Roman would never get tired of beating up AJ.

* * *

 

Afterwards he caught with Dean for a late dinner. The younger man was wound up, that was obvious. Roman didn’t want to step on his toes but he wanted to be there for him.

“What’s going on man?”

Dean was hesitant, leg shaking and fingers tapping on the table.

“Talked to Sami… He told me about Kevin.”

_So soon? Sami must really trust him._

“What did you do when he told you?”

“I didn’t freak out if that’s what you mean.”

“Not what I meant. It can be a lot sometimes. It’s a fragile subject.”

“He told me to let him handle it. That I shouldn’t even worry. I can’t…I can’t just do nothing, knowing that he has to be with that asshole all the time.”

Dean was speaking in a low hushed voice but Roman could hear his irritation clearly.

“When he first told me all I could think about was what happened with you and Seth…I ‘didn’t worry about it’. I stood there and did nothing. I can’t do that to Sami.”

“And you won’t. The important thing is to be there for him. Listen to him.”

Dean nodded, trusting in Roman’s words.

“Yeah, alright. But I am gonna punch the shit out of Kevin once I get the chance.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

* * *

 

Finn was happy to have Roman all to himself, even if it was only for a day. In just a couple days Roman would be in Toronto and Finn would be stuck cheering for him elsewhere. So was going to enjoy this.

Currently he was sitting on the couch while Roman sat on the floor between his legs. The bigger man was half asleep, resting his head on Finn’s knee. Finn with playing with his hair, twisting and braiding random pieces of it.  

“I don’t wanna leave.” Roman muttered. His words were slurred with sleep and Finn almost didn’t catch it.

“All this travel had got you tired…You need to take care of yourself.”

Roman made a noise, just a grunt to let Finn know he heard him.

“Go to sleep love, I’ll be here when you wake up.” So Roman got comfortable and fell asleep while Finn continued to play with his hair. Finn felt so peaceful, so happy. He wanted it to be like this all the time.

* * *

 

That was it. They were the final two. Braun had been bested by some ‘mascot’. Kevin and Jericho were idiots and got themselves disqualified then eliminated because of that stupid list. Roman felt a wave of déjà vu as he stared at Seth on the apron. They’d been through this before.

“We can do this.” He said it more for himself than for Seth, but it seemed to help. So they kept fighting.

Roman had to admit that he felt bad after spearing Shane, but the man had given him the perfect shot and he had to take it. He actually liked Shane and he hoped that the commissioner didn’t hate him now. He didn’t really get a chance to think about it before the rest of team smackdown started kicking his ass.

When Dean came out Roman was surprised but happy. He normally told Dean to keep his anger in check but him beating up AJ was just what they needed. Plus, AJ had let Dean get eliminated. So when Roman watched security try to carry his best friend away he knew he had to do something. With once glance and nod at Seth the pair sprang into action. They worked as a unit and threw AJ into the table, Seth pinned him and Dean left. Roman hurried back to his partners side. It was two on two now.

“Just like old times!” Bray exclaimed from the other side of the ring. Back to back with Seth, Roman had to agree with him.

After Seth was eliminated, Roman took his time getting back. He placed on foot on the bottom step. He was scared, he couldn’t deny that. He was about to take on three men.

_Don’t ever back down_

He took one deep breath and got back in to keep fighting.

* * *

 

After being dumped unceremoniously out of the ring, Roman slowly made his way to the back. He took the congrats and the ‘good effort’s with grace, ignoring Kevin and Chris blaming him in the back. When he got to the locker room he collapsed on the ground, taking deep, slow breaths.

“You alright?” Seth came in behind him and dropped down to one knee, offering him a bottle of water. Roman took it with hesitation and took a few gulps before answering.

“I’ll live.” Roman took a second to look at Seth. His fluffy hair pulled back down and he was already dressed in street clothes. He should probably get dressed but he just couldn’t get himself to move.

“Sorry I couldn’t last.”

“Not your fault. You fought with me, all I could ask for.” Roman finished of his water and tossed the bottle on the ground. Seth was close, he could feel him shaking next to him.

“Roman…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you still hate me?”

Roman couldn’t help but laugh, resting his back on the wall behind him.

“I never hated you. I think that’s what made me so angry. Doesn’t mean that you pissed me off plenty, but I just couldn’t hate you. You’ll-“

“I know, I know I’ll always be your little brother.” Seth answered with a huff, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. The older man didn’t move and they stayed like that while Roman tried to regain the strength in his legs.

* * *

 

When Roman went out to help Seth the next night, he did it for a few reasons. One, technically he owed Seth. Two, the man was outnumbered and needed a hand. Three, he _really_ hated Kevin and Chris.

“You got this?” He asked Seth whenever they got to the back. The younger man nodded.

“I got this.”

* * *

 

“I thought Jericho was banned or something?”

“He was supposed to be but you know how those things go. I don’t know…” Roman was driving from the airport with his phone of speaker so Finn’s voice filled up the otherwise empty car. It had been the first time he had a chance to actually speak to him since Sunday.

“I feel for him, for what he’s trying to do.”

“What is he trying to do exactly?”

“Get Hunter’s attention. He thinks that if he has the belt Hunter will have no choice but to pay attention to him. But I think he’s run out of opportunities.”

“Did he tell you all that himself?”

“It was implied.”

“Yeah, alright Seth Expert. Just hurry up and come home.”

_Home_

That sounded really nice.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy playing Roman's fatal flaw, but worry not! My baby is 100% faithful and baloreigns prevails. This chapter came very quickly but it'll probably be about a week or two before the next one. Thanks for the support!


	4. Reaching For Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress causes problems, everyone is being weird, and home is truly where your heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! All I have is a just to be safe warning, there is some disassociation in this chapter due to emotional/sensory overload. They're two short scenes but just be aware!

Warmth.  

That was all Finn could feel. His breath came in short pants and there was a thin layer of sweat on his skin. His head was foggy but he was happy as could be.  It felt like he was underneath a big bunch of blankets while lying next to a space heater.

In reality he was underneath Roman on his bed. They had already thrown all the blankets and even the sheets away and the only source of heat was coming from his boyfriend. Finn had lost track of how long they had been together, his mind fuzzy with who knows how many orgasms at that point. His arms were over his boyfriend’s shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into his back.

Roman was between his legs, holding his pale thighs apart with his big hands. He was kissing up and down his neck and collarbone, whispering something. Finn couldn’t understand his words, but he didn’t really need to. Roman loved him and he could feel it in every kiss, touch and thrust.

They rode out their last orgasm, kissing once more before they finally separated. They were both exhausted and Finn was surprised that both of them didn’t just pass out then and there. Instead they cleaned up just pulled a clean sheet over them before curling up next to each other. Roman was still extra careful with Finn’s healing shoulder and kissed his scar before holding him tight.

“I love you.” His deep voice filled up the room for a moment. Finn hummed happily, holding his hand as he fell asleep.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Roman woke up early but felt completely well rested. He stayed in bed, listening to Finn’s slow breaths. The past few weeks had been fairly well to him and he finally had time to look back on it.

He had been able to challenge Kevin and come out on top. It had been fairly easy to plant a tiny seed of doubt between the ‘best friends’ and KO basically fell right into it, claiming that he didn’t need Chris Jericho while the man stood beside him. So with Jericho out of the way Roman claimed a clean victory. That meant he was number one contender going into Roadblock.

The next week Kevin got Chris Jericho a match for Roman’s title. The champion couldn’t deny that he had been worried. If Kevin were to help out Jericho Roman would have been in trouble. He made sure to catch Jericho before their match and get into his head. He essentially called Jericho Kevin’s lackey, just to get a rise out of him. The match had been tough, but thanks to a little blowup that gave him some recovery time, Roman was still United States champ.

It felt good to be champ still, and he knew it would feel even better once he beat Kevin and had two belts.

Roman found his thoughts on Seth for a moment. He hadn’t spoken to him since the night after Survivor Series and it seemed like the younger man had been avoiding him. Instead he was gearing up to take on Chris Jericho. All the better for Roman, it kept them both out of his hair so he could take care of Kevin. Fixing his ‘friendship’ with Seth wasn’t a priority.

On his side he felt Finn start to wake up. The older man grumbled and snuggled closer to him, fighting to go back to sleep.

“Good morning.” Roman whispered before kissing his cheek.

“No.” Finn whined, pulling him in closer. “Go back to sleep.”

Roman chuckled and hugged him close, letting his rest his head on his chest.

“There’s no rush babe, I’m here all day. And tomorrow.”

“Still not long enough.”

“You’re so greedy.”

Finn laughed at that, finally opening his eyes. Their bright blue gaze fell on Roman and he smiled big even though he was still obviously sleepy.

“Can you blame me? I have a beautiful, kind, wonderful man for a boyfriend, you think I’m ever letting him get away?”

Roman rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend who happily reciprocated.

“Go back to sleep, you dork.”

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why he wants to fight Braun that badly. The man has already beaten the hell out of him before.”

They were in Finn’s kitchen later that day. Roman was making them lunch while Finn watched from his spot on the counter. The topic of Sami had come up and Finn was voicing his frustrations about his thick-headed friend.

“And that’s exactly why he has to face him. He’s got something to prove.”

“I know…I’m just worried about him. What if he gets seriously hurt because of this?”

Roman walked over to Finn, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Sami’s going to be fine babe, I promise. You worrying yourself sick isn’t going to help either of you.”

“I know, I know.”

“Just relax. Sami’s a big boy. I can keep an eye on him if it makes you feel better.”

“I know you will, you’re a good friend like that.” Finn kissed the top of his head. “Now hurry up and finish our food, I’m starving!”

* * *

 

“Well, what did your mom say about getting a dog?”

Roman had been on the phone with his daughter for twenty minutes now. She had called in the middle of lunch and everything had been put on pause while they spoke. Finn didn’t mind, just sat on the couch and finished his food while he listened to them speak. He could only hear one end of the conversation, but it was still nice to hear the way Roman spoke to Joelle.

“If mom says no, you know I can’t do anything about it. No- sugar, it can’t stay at my house all alone. Aww, don’t do that.”

Roman’s voice was so calm and even, sure of every word. His smile hadn’t left his face since he answered the phone and he was currently holding back a chuckle. Finn couldn’t help but smile too. Finn had always loved kids, but never thought about having any of his own. He was alright with being world’s best uncle. At least, he thought he was.

_I wonder if Roman wants more kids._

Finn contemplated the thought in his head for a second but quickly waved it away.

_Get real Finn_

“Alright, how about this. We’ll get you something smaller, like a fish or something. If you can take care of that, we’ll see.” There was a short pause before Roman started to laugh.

“Okay, or a frog.”

They talked a little longer before Roman said his goodbyes.

“I love you so much, okay? Be good.”

Once he had hung up he rejoined Finn on the couch and they cuddled together.

“You’re a good dad.”

“I try to be. It’s just... it’s hard sometimes. But she’s worth it.”

Finn nodded, kissing him happily.

“You’re a good dad.”

Later that night Finn would start putting together the lego castle for Joelle, sitting on the floor so he could work in peace. Roman sat behind him, watching him work with the tiny plastic pieces. He recalled seeing a lego store the last time he had been to the mall, but he couldn’t remember the city. He decided to look it up later and get Finn a gift soon. It was the least he could do.

* * *

 

For dinner they ordered way too much take out and set it up on the coffee table to eat. On the floor in nothing more than pajama bottoms, Roman felt right at home. However, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

“I wish I could take you out.”

Finn turned to him, chopsticks in hand.

“You just want a reason to spoil me.”

“Why shouldn’t I? You deserve to be spoiled.” Roman scooted closer to him, just enough so that he could kiss him.

“As much as I would love to be a sugar baby, I like what we have. It is a little hard when we can’t just go on a date and be ‘normal’ but what’s important is that we know that we love each other. That’s good enough for me.”

Roman smiled and gave him a hug followed by a sweet kiss. Finn always knew what to say.

“You can’t stay just a little bit longer?” Finn asked, pouting in his boyfriend’s arms. Roman was holding him up by his thighs and he had his good arm wrapped around the other man neck.

“The answer is still the same from the first time you asked me; no.”

“I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here to fend for myself.”

“There’s leftovers in the fridge, you’ll live.”

“What level of naked do I have to get to get you to stay?”

“Don’t tease me babe, I have a flight to catch.” Roman kissed his boyfriend one last time and set him down on the floor. Finn huffed but relented, letting Roman grab his stuff and head to the door. He gave him one last kiss goodbye before sending him off.

“Stay safe and come back to me in one piece.”

“Will do.”

* * *

 

Being in a tag team triple threat was the last thing Roman expected to be doing tonight. He had only gone out to help Seth because the man was outnumbered (and also because he really disliked Chris and Kevin, but that’s a given). They worked well together, as usual. It was easy to fall back into their old pattern and pull off old tag team moves. But when they walked to the back together and he saw Mick, he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“You hate this, don’t you?” Seth had asked him as soon as Mick was out of earshot.

“I don’t hate it. I just…I have a match on Sunday, an important one.”

“This is an important match too. We could be tag team champs again!” Seth sounded excited at the idea, like that would somehow fix all their problems.

“Do you really think we could handle that?”

“We can handle anything.” Roman scoffed but smiled, patting Seth’s shoulder. They agreed to meet up later and go over some sort of game plan. Roman walked to his locker room alone, checking his phone first thing.

**Finn:** So the US champ could possibly also become a tag team champ, and on Sunday the universal champ?? I’m jealous.

**Roman:** You say that like it’s a sure thing that I win.

**Finn:** Of course you’re going to win. I’m watching, you better win!

**Roman:** Yes sir!

**Finn:** Stay safe, and tell Seth to keep his hands to himself

**Roman:** Always babe

* * *

 

It had been a good match. The New Day worked for that win, for sure. They were a good team, always working on the same wavelength. Roman was impressed that night, even if he was a little upset about losing. He took that out on Kevin when he speared him. Holding up both titles had been the icing on the cake.

Seth walked back with him, apologizing as soon as they were alone.

“I wasn’t even a legal man, I practically gave him to New Day.” Roman shook his head, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Don’t sweat it. We got bigger things to worry about, you know?”

For a moment, Roman saw something in Seth’s eyes that he remembered. It was a fond look, one that he had craved when they were together. It made Seth look innocent, sweet like he had been before.

“Roman, can we-“

“Hey Roman?” One of the crew stopped them, not paying attention to Roman’s arm around Seth as he moved it away.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“You got a visitor in your locker room, just thought I’d let you know.” Roman was curious since he hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Huh, thanks man.” The crew member nodded and walked away. Roman turned to Seth.

“I’ll see you.” He started walking before Seth even responded and he vaguely heard a ‘later’ from the other man.

He reached his locker room fairly quickly. When he opened the door he thought he was gonna melt.

Finn was lounging with his feet up on a small couch on one side of the room, arm in a thin black sling that matched his button up and pants. He had been on his phone but had abandoned it when Roman walked in.

“I thought I told you to win?” Roman laughed, locking the door behind him and dropping his title and vest on the closest table before making his way to the couch. Finn sat up when Roman sat down and wrapped his arms around him. He ignored the sweat because damnit, he missed his man.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“It was a surprise, duh.”

Roman couldn’t stop smiling, pulling out of the hug just enough to kiss his boyfriend. Finn rearranged himself in Roman’s lap.

“It was a good match. I’m happy that New Day kept them, honestly.”

“Me too. They’re good guys. Much better champs than ‘JeriKO’” Roman agreed, relaxing on the couch. His hands were on Finn’s waist, gently rubbing the fabric there.

“You’ve got bigger fish to fry come Sunday. Are you ready?”

“Always.”

“Good, I’m ready to see my man with two belts.” Finn leaned in for another kiss and Roman obliged him. The day had been really confusing and he had an idea about what Seth wanted to talk about and it didn’t fill him with any enthusiasm. But now he was with Finn, now he was on solid ground again, now he was happy.

“So, the next important question: do we fuck here, or wait until we get to the hotel?”

“Let’s get to the hotel, someone with a key might just open up this room.”

“Isn’t half the fun in almost getting caught? Come on.”

“Hey, no groping until we get to the car.”

“You’re no fun at all.”

* * *

 

Roman woke up in his hotel room with Finn in his arms. He felt content and relaxed as he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He let Finn sleep while he got ready, already knowing how the other man hated to be woken up. Finn looked absolutely perfect, bare except for the blankets over him, hair going out in all directions and face pressed into the pillow. Roman quickly snapped a picture before leaving to grab breakfast.

The night before they had talked schedules and had decided that this would be the last chance they had to see each other for at least three weeks. Roman was used to long distance by now but it was still hard for him to let go. So he made sure to hold Finn extra close that night.

By the time he got back to the hotel Finn was awake but still under the covers.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

“Good morning my beautiful, handsome, perfect man.”

“Yeah, yeah, here’s your food.”

“Yay!”

They ate their breakfast in bed, snuggled together while the tv played in the background.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to the airport? It’s not that far.”

“It’s two hours away in the opposite direction you’re going. I told you, I’ve got a ride.”

They were getting ready to leave the hotel which meant they would be apart until further notice.

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget about you.” Finn assured his boyfriend before kissing him one more time. Roman pulled him into a big hug and they finally said their goodbyes. But he knew that he needed to focus if he wanted to get the Universal Championship on Sunday.

* * *

 

He almost had it. The match with KO was good, a tough fight but Roman was coming through. He just needed a little more time.

But then Chris Jericho came out and hit Kevin Owens with a codebreaker.

Roman was on his knees outside the ring, watching them hug each other tight. He saw red. His blood was boiling. His whole body started shaking, tiny tremors that started in his spine. Everything else was a blur.

He recalled pedigrees and spears and tables, he could hear Seth beside him, feel him when they sent both of their foes through tables. He remembers holding his fist out and holding up his title. The US title had become his lifeline, the one thing grounding him. He gripped it tight even when he was alone in his locker room. He was afraid of what would happen if he let go.

His phone was ringing, he could hear it. Or was that someone talking to him? No, he was alone. No, no he wasn’t. It was Seth, saying something. Touching his side. What was he saying? Why couldn’t Roman stop shaking? Why did he feel so sick?

“Roman, Roman what’s wrong?”

“Stop…Stop moving.”

“Roman, I’m not moving. Are you okay?”

“I can’t…I don’t know…Leave, leave me alone.” His words felt weird coming out of his mouth, like his throat wasn’t his own. They dripped out of his lips slowly and slurred. He had a headache. He always got a headache when he started crying. But he wasn’t crying. Was he crying? He couldn’t tell.

He sat down on the floor and put an arm over his eyes. Why was everything so bright?

“I’m gonna go…Are you gonna be okay?” He could hear Seth clearly now. The cloud was passing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” His voice sounded like his own again and his grip on his titled loosened up. It passed. He was going to be okay.

He heard the door close and finally uncovered his eyes. He was alone in the locker room, for real this time. He groaned out loud and got up, getting dressed. He needed to sleep for about 10 hours, but he’d settle for five.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Finn sounded worried over the phone. Roman had explained what happened to him once he got to his hotel room. He felt better already, safe under his comforter. But the experience still left a dreadful feeling in the back of his head.

“I’m fine now, it passed.”

“But what if it comes back?”

“It won’t, I promise. I’ll be okay.”

“But you will tell me if it happens again, right?”

“Of course. I need to get some sleep.”

“Alright, be good. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

The universe had not been kind to Roman Reigns. First his tag team match with Seth ended with him being laid out by Braun Strowman, a literal giant. Roman wasn’t about to take that and wanted to face the man himself.

Instead he had to defend his title against Kevin Owens one and against Chris Jericho the next week (Thanks Stephanie). He had fought and he had won both times, so that was a plus. He also got to spear Braun Strowman alongside a living legend, so that was pretty cool.

His two wins over the team were apparently not enough for the powers that be and he was currently walking into a handicap match for his title. Technically it was his second of the night because the first was ruined by Strowman.

He wasn’t going to take this laying down. He stood up tall even though he was hurting. He had his head and his title held high. He would never, ever bet against himself. He had been through worse and he be through more in the future. If he was gonna go down tonight, he was gonna go down swinging.

* * *

 

It was worse this time, it was so much worse. Roman isn’t sure how he got to the back but now he’s there and he’s reaching for something that isn’t in his hands anymore. That power bomb on the apron was no joke. He was in pain and it didn’t help the fog that landed over his head.

_Where’s Finn?_

_Where’s Dean?_

_Where’s my belt? Oh, I lost it. When did I lose it?_

_Where am I?_

He got to his locker room and sat down, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was like someone was holding him down pushing him to the ground.

_What am I doing?_

His heart was beating loud, it was the only thing he could hear. It was so bright, was it always this bright? He put his head down and covered his face with his hands. His head ached, screaming at him. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t he get a hold of himself?

Finally, it passed. Roman could hear things happening on the other side of the door, he picked up his head and he could see everything. He could feel his chest move up and down as he breathed. The sharp aching had turned dull and he remembered where he was and what had happened. He was okay. He was okay.

* * *

 

“I wasn’t going to call tonight cause it’s already late. And I didn’t want you to think I’m losing my mind.” Roman was mumbling over the phone, in his hotel room. He had just finished showering and he was in his sweatpants, sitting on the cold bathroom floor.

“I don’t care how late it is, I’m on call whenever you need me.”

“I know…It’s just weird. Like I was outside my body but not? I mean, it’s happened before but never so vividly and never after a match.”

“You’re stressed and it’s making everything worse. When was the last time you went home?”

Roman thought about it. Since Finn’s injury he had been going to visit him rather than going home. He had visited Joelle a couple of times in between but never long enough to even go into his house.

“God…I don’t even remember. I’ve got a thing tomorrow…In New Orleans.”

“Okay then, after that, why don’t you go home? Visit your daughter, cook something and relax. You need it, you deserve it.”

“Yeah, okay. Maybe you’re right.”

“Get some sleep before tomorrow and tell me when you head home. I love you.”

“I will, I love you too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 

Playing nice and playing his part was easier than he thought it would be. Most everything came natural. He hugged and took pictures and ate all the good food he could get. But of course, one thing turned to another and the day passed him by quickly. When he finally got away he text Finn, figuring that the man was in his own apartment resting.

**Roman:** About to board my flight, miss you

**Finn:** Get home safe, kisses!!

* * *

 

Roman was surprised that he found his car in the garage before it got dark. By the time he did make it home it was dark.

But the lights in his house were on. More specifically his living room and kitchen lights. He was worried about being robbed, he had a security system set up. So it was someone who had a key. And someone without a car, since there wasn’t an extra one in the driveway.

Galina? No, he had talked to her about picking up Joelle the next day, she would have let him know if she was stopping by to drop her off or something.

Dean? Maybe, but the last time they spoke the younger man was talking about taking Sami to Vegas to get his mind off Strowman.

Jimmy and Jey? After the last time he let them stay over he made it clear that they needed to tell him at least two days in advance before they came.

So who was in his house?

Roman parked, grabbed his things and walked to the door. He was greeted to the warmth of his own home and dropped his bags on the bright wood flooring. The smell of food hit him and his mouth started to water. Music, mostly just instrumental, streamed out of the kitchen.

“Lucy, I’m hoo~me.” He called out, curious to see who it was. He saw a lego castle on the coffee table and his heart just about skipped a beat.

Finn walked out of the kitchen, wearing sweats and a t shirt and thankfully no sling. As soon as Roman saw him he melted. He took long strides to reach him and hugged him close.

“Welcome home!” Finn laughed and returned the hug, gripping his close.

“I missed you so much.” Roman sighed, laying his head on Finn’s good shoulder. He felt so happy, so relaxed.

Finn was happy too, thinking about never letting go.

“I just wanted to surprise you, make you feel better.”

“It worked, but how did you get in?”

“Got Dean to give me the key and all the info. He was surprisingly easy to persuade.”

“Sounds about right. Did you cook for me too?”

“If by cook you mean pick up the phone and order from the best Mexican food place in town and put it on fancy plates, then yes, I did cook for you.”

Roman pulled back just enough so that he could kiss Finn, arms wrapped around his waist. His lips were soft and he could just barely taste something spicy, letting him know that Finn had already started eating.

“Sorry I made you wait so long.” Roman apologized when he pulled away.

“Nonsense, I felt right at home.” It warmed Roman’s heart knowing that Finn liked being in his house. Maybe in the future it would be Finn’s house too.

_Or we’ll buy a new one, together. Maybe_

Maybe

His stomach growling took him out of his own thoughts and made them both laugh.

“Come on, let’s eat.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and supported. I kind of really love these two and I wish we had more interactions. I miss Finn! Okay, that's enough. Thanks again!


	5. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, I realized that I wanted to make a life with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Please enjoy this chapter!

“Why are you leaving so early?”

“It’s almost twelve babe.” Roman dropped his dishes in the sink, all dressed and ready to go. He was going to pick up Joelle, but he wanted it to be a surprise. It was about time that she and Finn met each other.

“Where are you going?” Finn whined, cutting him off in the living room and hugging him. Roman hugged back and kissed him.

“I’m just gonna pick something up, okay? I’ll be back in thirty.”

“Okay…” Finn huffed but let go of him. Roman kissed his forehead before picking up his keys.

“Just make sure you’re dressed when I get back.”

“Fiiiiine.”

* * *

 

“Are you excited to spend the night sugar?”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be fun!” Joelle was in the backseat, her overnight back beside her. Roman was driving back to the house and had already texted Finn to make sure he was dressed.

“I’m excited too. There’s actually someone that I want you to meet.”

“Who is it?”

“He’s my…really good friend.”

“Like Uncle Dean?”

“Sort of. His name is Finn.” Joelle was silent for a little, thinking over where she heard that name from.

“The man that painted himself at Summerslam?”

“That’s the one.”

“Can he paint my face Dad?!”

“Maybe next time.”

* * *

 

Finn had just finished the dishes when he heard Roman pull into the driveway. In just joggers and a shirt, he felt completely relaxed and at home. It was only the second time he had been in Roman’s house but there was something about it that was so inviting and comfortable even when he was alone. Better than his apartment which was small and sometimes felt stuffy. He could get used to this.

He walked to the living room to greet Roman. The younger man walked in, smiling big when he saw Finn.

“Brought someone to meet you.”

“Oh?”

Once Roman was inside, Joelle stepped in behind him. She had a big but shy smile as she waved at Finn.

“Hi!”

Finn smiled, hunching down just a little and reaching out to shake her hand. She shook it politely, staying close to her father’s side. Roman gauged both of their reactions to each other and couldn’t help but smile.

“Sugar, Finn brought something for you.”

Finn snapped back to reality and nodded. “Oh right, on the coffee table.” He moved aside and pointed to the lego castle. Joelle’s eyes brightened up and she rushed over to the castle to inspect it, running her hands all over it.

“It’s so pretty!”

“Yeah, Finn did it all by himself.” Roman stated, sounding a little proud. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Joelle looked up at her father than at Finn, running over and hugging the Irishman.

“Thank you Finn, I love it!” Finn’s heart absolutely melted, hugging her back lightly.

“You’re very welcome! I make things like this all the time, it was fun.”

“Maybe Finn can show you how to put them together yourself.” Roman prompted as Joelle went back to the castle. Finn quickly agreed before sitting on the coach as well, keeping his distance just a little.

“I would love you teach you!”

Joelle just nodded, happily checking out the ins and outs of her new castle. Finn was elated. This was the first time he had ever met the young girl and it was surprising how similar she was to Roman. Same happy smile, calming presence and just overall sweetness.

Eventually they put the castle on the ground and all three of them began playing together. Joelle was in charge of course, deciding what to call the castle and everyone’s princess names. Both men were enthusiastic, doing their best to play along and make the young girl laugh. A couple hours passed and Finn got an idea.

“Hey, Joelle, are you getting hungry? Maybe we should make some lunch.” He turned to Roman. “Is that okay?”

“Sounds like a good idea, what do you think sugar? Wanna help us out?”

“I want spaghetti!”

* * *

 

Making lunch together was a fun event. Roman did much of the actual cooking on the stove while Finn and Joelle did the prep. The young girl talked about school, friends, tv shows, and pretty much anything else she could think of. Both Finn and Roman listened and spoke when necessary. Slowly the smell of good food and the sound of happy laughter filled the kitchen and they started setting up the table to eat.

Eating together was just as fun. Roman and Finn started pulling faces to make Joelle giggle while she ate and the girl kept snatching food off her father’s plate.

Roman was so happy. Just a few days ago he in a hotel room crying his eyes out, feeling like everything was wrong. Now he was sitting around with two of the people that he loved the most. It reminded him that everything was going to be okay, and that he had people in his corner. Even if it was just for a couple days, it felt perfect.

After a heavy lunch, they decide to go outside to play in the big back yard. Roman advised Joelle to be careful with Finn and his shoulder and she promised to do so. They ran around playing tag and hide and seek and every other game in between. By the time the sun started to go down all three of them were tired.

Finn offered to drive out and pick up sandwiches and sides for dinner. Roman agreed and gave him his keys, walking him out to the car.

“I know I kind of sprung this on you, but Joelle seems to really like you.” Roman said once they were outside. They leaned on the car, hands just barely brushing.

“I don’t mind at all. She’s just…she’s perfect! A sweetheart, just like her dad. You haven’t told her about us, right?”

“No, not yet. Is that okay?”

“Of course, I understand. I’ll just have to remember to keep my hands to myself. Be back soon.” Finn leaned in and gave him a kiss before getting in the car. Roman waved goodbye and went back inside, deciding to clean up while he waited for Finn to return. Joelle helped him wash dishes and they talked.

“Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah! I always like it when you’re home.”

“I like it too.”

“And I like Finn, he’s nice. Is he gonna go home after dinner?”

“Actually, he’s staying the night. Finn’s just visiting.”

Joelle nodded, focusing on drying the plates in front of her.

* * *

 

Once Finn arrives back with dinner they set up in the living room and watched a few older animation movies. It was a nice way to wind down a fun day and Joelle seemed completely content. They had ice cream sandwiches for dessert and decided that it was time for bed. Finn went up first.

“Goodnight. Joelle, it was nice meeting you!”

Joelle responded with a hug, happily saying goodnight. Finn tells Roman goodnight before heading upstairs and changing in the guest room.

Less than an hour later there’s a knock on his door. He opens it up to see no one there but the door to Roman’s room is open. After making sure the coast is clear Finn makes his way to the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

“She asleep?” Roman nods, already under the covers. Finn slips in next to him, melting in his arms. He didn’t realize how much they normally touched each other until they couldn’t. It felt good to hold him again. Roman felt the same way, cuddling up to Finn happily.

“I had a good day today.” He murmured, already falling asleep.

“I did too.” Finn agreed, running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair a few times, very tired himself. He kissed the top of his head.

“Get some rest, I love you.”

“Love you.” Roman mutters and falls asleep quickly, Finn following quickly.

* * *

 

It was late at night when Finn woke up, needing to use the bathroom. He detached himself from Roman, rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. He was half asleep and didn’t hear the noise from the bathroom. Or the shuffling outside the door. When he stepped out he was faced with a sleepy Joelle who had just come back from the bathroom and was almost to her room.

For a moment, both of them were frozen. Joelle stared at Finn, standing halfway in the room she knew was her father’s. Finn’s mind wasn’t prepared for this at all so he stayed silent rather than make some desperate excuses. Slowly, the moment was broken and Joelle slipped back into her room. Finn stood for a second longer before going to the bathroom. When he came back to bed he started shaking Roman in an attempt to get the big man to wake up.

“Roman, Roman!” He spoke in a strained whisper.

“Hmm? What happened?” Roman still wasn’t very awake, but he was trying. Finn tried to explain what had happened, whispering about how sorry he was but Roman wasn’t really getting it. He wrapped Finn back up in his arms, rocking him back and forth.

“Shh, it’s okay… Worry about it in the morning.” Finn was still nervous but eventually fell back asleep, not really able to do anything else.

* * *

 

The next morning, Roman wakes up early. He vaguely remembered what Finn told him the night before and figured he should deal with it as soon as he could. So he kissed his sleeping boyfriend, rolled out of bed and headed towards his daughters room.

Once he reached the pink door, he tapped the door twice before opening it. Joelle, an early riser herself, was waking up already.

“Morning sweetie, want some breakfast?”

The little girl nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Let’s get dressed, okay?”

* * *

 

They decided in the car to pick up something and bring it back to the house. Joelle sat in the backseat while Roman drove and the silent tension rose until it broke.

“Finn told me that you saw him last night.” It wasn’t accusatory or tense, spoken in a soft voice. Joelle was quiet for a while, staring out the window.

“Did he sleep in your room?”

“Yeah, he did.”

“…Is he your boyfriend?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday? And how come you two didn’t go to sleep at the same time?”

“Well…Not too many people know about me and Finn right now.”

“It’s a secret?”

“For now. That’s why I didn’t tell you at first.” Joelle nodded in understanding.

“Does that mean I have to keep it secret?”

Roman nodded.

“Okay.” Joelle agreed. She smiled a little bit. “I really like Finn dad, he’s nice.”

“Yeah sugar, I like him too.”

* * *

 

By the time they come home with breakfast, Finn was downstairs nursing a hot cup of coffee. He greets them both with a smile, still worrying over last night. Joelle went up to him and greeted him with a hug.

“I really like you Finn, and my dad does too!”

Finn laughed, hugging her back.

“I like both of you too.”

“We brought you breakfast!”

“Yup, I really like you two.”

* * *

 

Later on in the day Roman went to drop off Joelle while Finn stayed in the house. He takes the time to call Sami, in part to check on him but mostly to tell him about what’s happened over the past few days.

Even though it’s well into the afternoon, Sami sounds like he’s still in bed when he answers the phone.

“Feeling better?”

“Still a little sore, but I’m fine.”

“Maybe that’ll teach you not to piss off giants.”

“You know me better than that. How’s your romantic getaway?”

“Amazing. I met his daughter yesterday.”

“Really? That’s great man!” Finn recounts the events of the past couple days, obviously elated. While they spoke, Finn could hear some shuffling on the other end. He was about to ask about what was going on when he heard another voice.

“Babe, where the hell are my clothes?” It was a gruff, easily identifiable voice.

“Oo, did mister Ambrose spend the night?” Finn teased, laughing.

“In the laundry room.” Sami spoke to Dean before talking into the phone again. “Shut up.”

“Tell me about it! You two are getting close!”

“It’s…It’s good right now. I’m happy.” Sami sounded genuine and it made Finn happy to hear. Everything was going good, he would be back in the ring soon and it felt so right.

A little bit after he had said goodbye to Sami, Roman had come back. The couple laid out on the couch, cuddled up next to each other. Soon Finn would return to his rehab, Roman would go back on the road and life would be hectic. But right then and there, Finn was in his arms and they were at peace.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I'm not very good at writing children, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the support!


	6. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the Royal Rumble comes to an end, and Roman know exactly who he wants to spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, but I hope you guys like it!

Being back on the road was easier now. There had been plenty of times during the years when it had been a burden that he just worked through to provide for his family. After Seth left him he spent a lot of time dreading every new town. It had gotten better, especially when he was traveling with his cousins or Dean. When he came back from suspension it was an awful chore that was beginning to drown him all over again.

Now he felt like a different person. He didn’t feel like he was shouldering all this pain anymore. He had started actually caring about his emotions. He talked about things now, no longer bottling it all inside. It had started with his relationship with Finn, but it had turned into so much more than that. The Irishman was a big, helpful part of it but Roman knew that it started with himself. He was just in a better place now.

When he was told to talk at the beginning of Raw, he figured that he was just going to talk about the Royal Rumble and getting the Universal Title, as well as going onto Mania (and the main event for the third time). What he didn’t expect was Paul Heyman to come up and run his mouth. Or for Kevin and Chris to come out and talk about themselves (though he should have seen that one coming). By the time Seth came out he was prepared for a brawl, especially after the snide little “anything can happen in the main event of WrestleMania” remark. When Braun Strowman stepped up to him he kept his head high, daring him to throw the first punch.

Then there was Brock, just adding to the rage. He didn’t even notice Sami until the smaller man jumped on Braun’s back and a fight broke out.

He was still hurting a little when he got to the back and wasn’t too happy about being put in a tag team match. Sure, he liked Sami and didn’t mind tagging with him. He worked well with Seth and their relationship was less rocky now. But he had a title to claim soon. He didn’t bother making a fuss to management thought. It was one match, what could happen?

* * *

 

“Let’s do this!” Sami stuck his fist out and Roman had a really hard time not laughing out loud. Instead he rolled his eyes and walked off.

“This guy’s crazier than Ambrose.”

After the cameras went off Roman found Sami again, just to tease him.

“Didn’t know you were such a shield fanboy.”

“Shut up, I got caught up in the moment!” They were in the locker room, warming up before their main event match. Roman takes a moment to check his phone.

 **Finn:** Kick some ass! And make sure Sami doesn’t get himself killed!

* * *

 

After the match (and spearing Strowman, AND getting dropped onto a table) Roman made his way to the back very slowly. He hurt, but it was nice of the crowd to cheer him out.

 _They’ll be booing again next week._ He thought to himself.

“But I’m always on their minds.” He mumbled to himself, chuckling a little. All in a night’s work.

* * *

 

By the end of the week Roman found himself back at Finn’s apartment and in his bed. He was face down, half asleep on top of the sheets while his boyfriend sat on his lower back, legs on either side of him.

“It’s not healthy to hold this much tension in your body.” He muttered as he massaged his back, working the tight muscles.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, big baby.”

Roman hummed happily, content with letting Finn work his magic. His fingers felt just right, digging in and trying to push the soreness out. They stayed in silence for a little while.

“Roman…There’s been something on my mind lately and I wanted to talk about it.”

“What’s up?” Roman turned his head to the side so his voice could be heard.

“Have you…Would you ever think about maybe…having more kids?”

Finn sounded nervous when he asked, but the question made Roman happy.

“You enjoyed spending time with JoJo?”

“Yes, of course. I’ve always loved kids, but never thought about having my own. Until now.” He slowed down his movements and stopped, letting his hands rest on Roman’s back.

“I’d love to have more kids.” Roman turned on to his back, Finn giving him just enough space to move and sitting back down on his tummy.

“I don’t know how much more time I have in this business. Hopefully a few more years at least. But after that, I want to be a part of a family. My own family.” Finn got a smile on his face just thinking about it.

“You want to do all that…with me?”

Finn leaned down, catching him in a long kiss.

“With you, my one and only.”

Roman smiled bright, wrapping his arms around him.

“Then I’m gonna give that to you. One day.”

“All of it?”

“Anything you want.”

“Big house? Fancy stuff, kids?”

“Biggest house on the block. Fancy stuff, money ain’t an issue. And a whole bunch of babies.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

**Monday Night – 6 Days before Royal Rumble**

“I’m sorry you didn’t win the US championship back.” Finn sounded genuine over the phone, but Roman was already over it. He was getting ready to sleep, laid out on the hotel bed while some random tv show played.

“It’s okay, I got bigger fish to fry. And it was pretty fun to put Kevin up in the cage while I beat up his ‘best friend’ so it wasn’t a total bust.”

“Highlight of the night. I just wish I was there to comfort you.” Roman laughed at the flirtatiousness in Finn’s voice.

“I thought you did enough ‘comforting’ me last time I was home.”

“There is no such thing as too much ‘comfort’, first of all. Second, when are you coming back home?”

“I’ll be there Wednesday morning. You coming down to San Antonio?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Since there’s a chance I’ll be returning soon, I’ve been advised to stay away from the cameras.  Don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, you know.”

“Soon? Does that mean what I think it does?”

“If you mean Mania, I don’t think so. Still haven’t got the green light from my physical therapist.” That made Roman’s heart sink a little, but he’d rather have a healthy Finn than watch him go in still injured.

“It sucks watching from the sidelines. It sounds silly, but I had this whole idea of my first WrestleMania, what I was going to do and just…everything.”

“Hey, you’ll be back fast and better than ever. You might even be up against yours truly.”

“Oh, are you offering me a title match?”

“You’ll get the first shot babe.”

They talked for another hour about their plans together, friends and family, and wrestling events. It was comforting to just talk to someone you love. Roman didn’t worry about saying the wrong thing or keeping something hidden so he wouldn’t be ridiculed. Finn loved to talk and would fill the silence that Roman normally felt uncomfortable in. A life with Finn sounded sweeter with each day.

* * *

 

**Wednesday Afternoon – 4 days before Royal Rumble**

“If you lose, do you think they’ll let you enter the rumble?”

“Do you think I’m gonna lose?”

“I’m just asking!” Finn and Roman were on the couch, cuddled up at Roman’s house. Since he had arrived the couple had been watching old pay per views and enjoying each other’s company.

“Honestly, I don’t know. Been in every match since my first one. But I plan on winning, so I haven’t put much thought into it.”

“If you were, who would you want to eliminate?”

“The point of the match is to eliminate _everyone_ babe.”

“But if you were in it you could have the chance to eliminate Brock, Goldberg, or the Undertaker. The Undertaker!”

Roman stayed silent for a moment. He hadn’t really thought about it that much. It would be pretty amazing just to be in the ring with a couple of legends. And to eliminate one of them? That would be quite the statement. He could hear the chants now.

“So? Who would it be?” Finn poked at him when he didn’t answer.

“I don’t know, all of them?”

“You have to pick one!” Roman took a second to think it through and nodded.

“Undertaker.”

“Why?”

“He’s a legend, and he’s been around for so long. Eliminating him is one hell of a statement, you know?”

“I’m pretty sure he would at least try and take your soul.” Roman chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, ‘Demon King’. He can try if he wants.”

Finn looked him in the eyes and grinned. Roman was so confident and so sure, it was kind of amazing.

“I hope you don’t get punched in your cocky face.”

“Aw, thanks babe.”

* * *

 

 

**Saturday – 1 Day before Royal Rumble**

“I have to get back to my hotel room.” Finn panted out, making no effort to move off the bed or put his clothes back. As soon as he got to Roman’s room they had made their way to bed, barely taking the time to take off all their clothes.

Roman sat up, looking just as disheveled as his boyfriend.

“Or…You could spend the night and just leave early.”

“And do a walk of shame Royal Rumble day? What kind of guy do you take me for?”

“A perfect one that should stay the night.”

Finn sighed, rolling closer to Roman and cuddling in his arms. Roman’s bare skin was warm, almost hot to the touch. It made the smaller man feel cozy.

“I’ll think about it.”

Roman smiled victoriously before flicking his hair out of his face. In the rays of the setting sun he looked absolutely godlike.

“One day I’m gonna take you on a date. A real one.”

“Yeah? If you could take me anywhere right now, what would we do?”

“Hmm…” Roman hummed, hands gently rubbing the pale skin in next to him. “First of all, we’re definitely getting Mexican food. It is San Antonio of course.”

“Naturally.”

“Let’s see… We could catch a show or a concert. Head down to the river walk, go to a park.”

“Gonna serenade me with a song under the stars?”

“Might not be the best singer, but I can sure give it a try.” They both laughed and turned to kiss each other, both thinking about actually going on a date. It would be nice, doing couple things and enjoying themselves. But it was risky, and neither of them wanted to hurt the other’s career.

“For now, I just want you to hold me. And order some Mexican food, you made me hungry.”

“Whatever you say bossy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter! Thanks for reading, liking and commenting on this story so far.


	7. Future Starts Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Rumble brings out emotions, the beginning of new stories and confessions out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end! It's late and I'm hella sleepy, so blame Patricia for any grammar mistakes. Thanks !

**Royal Rumble**

Finn woke up before dawn, stretched out on the bed. He was used to getting up like this and napping on and off until it was time to actually get. What he wasn’t quite used to were the hot kisses that started at his chest and slowly moved down his body. Hands held onto his hips, just barely irritating the bruises put there by the same ones last night. He felt hot and sleepy and happy and wonderful. Finn wasn’t used to all this just yet, but he could definitely see himself waking up like this every morning.

He finally woke enough to open his eyes and move to look down. It was dark and the covers were in the way but there was no mistaking the big man currently making him feel weak. As Roman shifted between his legs and held his thighs apart, Finn uncovered him to get a good look.

“It’s much too early for this.”

“No such thing.” Roman stopped kissing the insides of his thighs just long enough to respond. When he went back down he teased with bites and kisses, pulling whimpers out of a still sleepy Finn. The smaller man reached towards Roman, pulling and grabbing at him until they were face to face, kissing him.

“Please, please.” He whispered between kisses. Roman pulled him close and Finn vaguely felt a pillow being placed under his hips.

“I thought it was too early for this?” Roman whispered back, kissing him a few more times. The quiet felt right in the too big room. The sun was just barely starting to peek out over the horizon. The only sound now was their breathing and their whispers.

Finn wrapped his arms around Roman’s shoulders and moaned softly when he felt him thrust inside. It wasn’t fast paced or rough like the night before. Instead, Roman went slow and Finn craved every single second, touch and movement. When they reached climax they reached it together, holding hands and clinging to each other.

* * *

 

“Aren’t you gonna give me some good luck for tonight?” Roman and Finn had finally gotten up and showered and dressed and Finn was getting ready to head out.

“I’m going to see you at the venue, you know that right?” Finn grabbed his things but wasn’t fast enough to escape Roman’s grasp.

“Come on, just one more kiss.”

“You’re such a baby.” Finn laughed, turning just right to kiss his boyfriend. Roman hummed and happily responded, squeezing him tight.

“Okay, you’re free to go.”

“I’ll see you soon, love you!”

“Love you too.”

* * *

 

Roman rode to the venue with his cousins, cutting it up the whole way there. Since the brand split they hadn’t seen much of each other so Roman cherished every second. Even though the twins didn’t have a match tonight they were happy to cheer on him and Naomi.

They separated when they got to the Alamo Dome. Roman headed straight to the locker room that he knew was going to be his. Sami and Dean were already there, sitting and talking.

“Uce, you made it!” Dean sounded happier than usual. As Roman put his stuff down he noticed that he and Sami were holding hands.

“Hey lovebirds. Ready to rumble?”

“Yeah, just giving Sami here some pointers.”

“I told you, I don’t need pointers Dean.”

“Hey, you’re the one that was nervous all last night. You barely slept at all.”

“That’s because they won’t tell me my number yet! Once I actually get it and can form an actual plan I won’t be so nervous. Unless it’s like one or something, in that case-“ And suddenly he was off, with Roman and Dean vaguely listening while they prepared.

* * *

 

By the time the kickoff was going on, Roman was dressed and warmed up. He took in the show via one of the many tv screens backstage, making sure to stay out of everyone’s way. It was beginning to get tense as the main show got started. Soon everyone would be picking numbers for the Royal Rumble. Dean had told him that he, along with Sami, had been told that they were going to be picking out their numbers on camera. Roman imagined that it would be funny moment. Sami wouldn’t be able to stop talking and Dean would say something completely goofy.

Roman was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that someone was beside him until he heard that sweet accent.

“I wonder what it feels like in that shark cage.” Roman turned to Finn, smiling bright. His first instinct was to hug him, but knew he couldn’t. Instead he elbowed his side gently. A very casual way of saying ‘hey, love of my life.’

Finn responded in the same way, eyes on the screen.

“You should ask Jericho about it afterwards.” They both turned and smiled at each other, trying to be inconspicuous as they looked for a place with no people. Finn went first and Roman followed to an empty room. They only needed a minute.

As soon as they were alone Finn wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and kissed him.

“Good luck tonight.”

“Thank you. I…I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“You’ve been chasing this for a long time. This could be your last shot for a while.”

“Are you trying to make me more nervous or something?”

“I’m trying to say that you have good reason to be nervous. Despite that, you’re gonna go out and put on an amazing match. And you’re going to come home with that shiny new belt, okay?”

“Okay.”

One more kiss and they separated.

“I’ll see you after your match, love you.”

“Love you too, thank you babe.”

* * *

 

The match started off terribly, with Chris and Kevin trying to beat him up. Eventually he did get Jericho in the cage and the match started. He and Kevin took each other all the way around the ring and even into the crowd a little. They used everything they could get their hands on, including a pyramid of chairs. Roman had to give it to Kevin, he was a crafty guy. Thankfully, Roman wasn’t the one that had to fall on top of them. He did have to take brass knuckles to the face though.

They both gave their all and took what was dished out. Roman pushed through it all and set up to end this. He didn’t expect to be ripped out of the ring by a giant and thrown into a table. Kevin didn’t even have to work to cover him. Lying there, defeated, Roman decided that he was going to knock that giant down a couple notches. As soon as he could properly walk that is.

* * *

 

Roman was equal parts hurting and angry as he paced around the locker room. Everyone was getting ready for AJ vs Cena part three but Roman couldn’t care less. He wanted to throw things, punch the wall and just scream.

Finn had found him and was sitting in the room, waiting for him to just say something. But Roman couldn’t, didn’t know what to say. He was afraid that if he did speak his tongue would betray him to push Finn away. So he paced. Finn waited patiently for a while.

“The Rumble is going to start soon.”

“You can go…I’ll be okay.” Roman spoke without looking at him and Finn went. Less than a minute later, he heard the door open again.

“I said-“ Roman started to speak before turning around, stopping himself when he saw who it was. Mick Foley stood at the door.

“Sorry to bother.”

“It’s really not the best time Mick.”

“I know, I know. It was a tough loss, I get that. Wish I could help.”

Roman didn’t say anything but he did sit down. He expected that Mick was going to give him a long winded, old timer speak. He didn’t really have anything better to do so he decided to strap in and listen.

“Roman, I’m not gonna pretend that I know how you’re feeling. You’ve hit a lot of roadblocks trying to get that title. Trying to recover everything you lost last summer. But maybe you’re not going about it the right way.”

“What?”

“I mean, maybe it’s not the gold you need. Maybe- well I don’t know…” Mick came closer, looking a little nervous. Slowly, he pulled a plastic ball out of his pocket. Roman recognized it immediately. That was one of the balls they used for the Royal Rumble. There was a number inside. The match was starting soon, probably already started. The ball fell out of Mick’s hand.

“Looks like someone must have dropped that. See you around Roman.”

Mick left and Roman waited a couple second before leaning over and grabbing the ball. He cracked it and grabbed the paper. He stared at it for a full minute, then he smiled wide.

Lucky number 30.

Roman got up and rushed backstage, listening to which number was being called. There were still about ten names before him. He realized that none of the “big names” had been called yet. Perfect, he could be the one to throw them all out.

“Roman, what are you doing?” Finn caught him, pulling him aside. Roman quickly put the paper in his hand. Finn couldn’t believe it, laughing to himself.

“Oh my god, this is perfect.” Finn grinned and oh, Roman just wanted to kiss him. Not yet though.

“Meet me after, at the hotel.” He whispered. Finn nodded.

“They’re going to give you hell. They might not ever shut up about it.”

“Oh babe, don’t you know I love that?”

* * *

 

As soon as Roman came out he could hear everything. His music became drowned out by the chants and cheers and as he walked it felt like everyone was on their feet. His pain from earlier was starting to wash away as adrenaline hit. When he stepped into the ring he was shaking. He stood in front of the Undertaker. A living legend, The Phenom himself. He stood there and traded blows with him until he got choke slammed. That set him off just a little bit more.

When he got thrown over the ropes he held on for dear life and thankfully stayed up. As he slipped back under the ropes he knew what he had to do. In that second it wasn’t about winning the whole thing. It was about proving a point and staking his claim.

Roman waited until Taker had his back turned before grabbing him and just pushing. It felt like he used every ounce of his strength just to toss him over the ropes. A chill ran up his spine when he watched him sit up but Roman didn’t look away. It felt perfect, just right. 

“This is my yard now.” Is the only thing he said and the only thing he needed to say. He waited until Undertaker began to head to the back. He dealt with Jericho easily before he was left with the “New Wyatt Family”. Man, he really hated those two. He never liked Randy because, well, he was Randy. Bray was a totally different kind of animal. Since they first met Bray had always known how to push his buttons. But that didn’t matter, now he had to fight to stay in.

He felt a little crushed as his feet hit the ground, but he couldn’t chalk this up as total failure. Monday was going to be real fun.

* * *

 

It felt like ages before Roman made it to his hotel room. He dropped his bag at the doorway and made his way to the bed.

“Finn?” He spoke before laying face down on the bed, relaxing his body.

“I’m in the bathroom, one second.”

Roman felt like he could just fall asleep like that, but rolled over on his back to wait for Finn. The door to the bathroom opened and Finn walked out. He was wearing one of Roman’s “ashes to empire” shirts that was big enough to cover him down to mid thigh. It didn’t look like he was wearing anything else and Roman felt his heart flutter. Suddenly he was wide awake.

“You know, my birthday’s not for a few more months.”

“I thought you deserved a little gift after tonight.”

“You’re the best.” Roman sat up, taking off his shoes and sitting in the center of the bed. Finn climbed up and sat in his lap, legs on either side so the shirt was just barely covering him. Roman wrapped his arms around his back, holding him close.

“You did wonderful.”

“It felt pretty great being in there.”

“Do you know why Braun did that?”

“He probably thinks he’s next in line for a title shot. But I’m not gonna make it easy for him, that’s for sure.”

“And you eliminated the Undertaker? I was there and I still can’t believe it.” Finn wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him and Roman kissed back happily.

“I know you would have been there anyways but… Thanks for being there for me.”

“Of course. I’m so proud of you. Not just because of tonight but just everything. You’re so different from when we first met, first got together. You’ve become a guy that you actually like now.”

“You helped, a lot.”

“But you did it yourself.” They kissed again and Roman pulled off his shirt, his hair falling in the process. Finn groaned, letting his hands run all over his warm skin. His fingers traced the tattoo and were followed by his lips.

“I love you. Everything about you.” Roman sighed, listening to Finn’s words and letting him explore his body. He felt his whole body start heating up.

“Love you too…Love you so much.” He tugged at the collar of the shirt just enough so he could kiss the pale neck in front of him. Seeing Finn in his shirt, on his lap was just too much for him.

“I want to…” He started, but closed his mouth. It wasn’t the right time.

“What Roman? What do you want?”

Roman kept his eyes down, staring at the red and black of the shirt.

“I want to marry you…one day.”

Finn looked stunned but quickly tilted his head up so Roman would look him in the eye.

“I want to marry you too. One day, I want it all with you…”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.” Roman kissed him hard and moved around so he was on top of Finn. As he pulled off his sweatpants Finn started to take off the shirt. Roman stopped him, holding it.

“Don’t. Want you to leave it on.” Finn nodded, reaching over to grab the lube instead.

They made love for what felt like hours, holding each other through it all. Roman’s hands clung to the shirt his boyfriend was wearing, fucking him good and slow. Finn scratched at Roman’s shoulder and back and biting his own lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Later that night, when they were clean and tired and happy, they laid in bed and just whispered to each other. They talked about their lives beyond and after wrestling, if Finn would just move into Roman’s house or if they would buy a new one together. They talked about marriage for a bit. Both wanted a small service and a big after party. Roman had a huge family after all. They talked about kids at length. Adoption processes, baby names and family vacations.

Roman never thought he would have something like this. He thought he was destined to either lose love or fall for the wrong ones. But with Finn he felt certain. He was on stable ground and he never wanted to lose him. For once, he wasn’t afraid of the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this story! Hopefully I will think up something more for you guys soon. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many! There are going to be a lot more timeskips in this story in contrast to Face of The Past. The reason for this is I want to cover a lot of things in a short amount of time. I'm hoping to incorporate all the time from after summerslam to now, but let me know if it feels too fast and if the time skips start to confuse. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
